S'il l'avait sauvé
by emidorienne
Summary: Lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard, Harry tente de surmonter son chagrin...et attérit mystérieusement le jour de la mort de Sirius.Oneshot plutôt triste, sensibles s'abstenir!


S'il l'avait sauvé  
  
Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, le dortoir était encore dans l'obscurité: au-dehors, le ciel était gris et il pleuvait par intermitence. Il restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, pensant à ce qu'il ferait ce jour-là. Ce samedi était le premier des vacances de Noël. Hermione voudrait certainement réviser, mais Ron, non; ils feraient sûrement quelques parties d'échecs ensemble, et peut-être iraient-ils rendre visite à Hagrid.  
Harry bâilla longuement avant de sortir de son lit. La tête lui tourna un peu et une soudaine vague nauséeuse l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il soupira en prenant sa tête dans ses mains puis observa le dortoir encore silencieux. Ron se tourna dans son sommeil, tandis que Neville émettait un ronflement sonore. Harry le regarda quelques instants. Neville...ç'aurait pû être lui qu'annonçait la prophécie; ç'aurait pû être à lui de tuer Voldemort... Mais non, le destin en avait décidé autrement...et il n'y pouvait rien.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur la dernière marche du grand escalier de marbre, où il s'était arrêté. Il entendait le murmure des élèves qui déjeunaient s'échapper de la Grande Salle. Il savait que lorsqu'il y entrerait, plusieurs personnes dont il ne connaissait pas la plupart le salueraient; c'était comme ça depuis que le ministère de la magie avait déclaré que Voldemort était de retour. Harry ne s'y était pas encore habitué: on l'avait tellement prit pour un menteur que ces nouvelles manifestations de sympathie lui semblaient suspectes. Mais l'opinion des gens évoluait tellement vite... Ainsi, Sirius avait été réhabilité à titre posthume par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, qui s'était empressé à la demande de Dumbledore de rétablir la vérité. Les gens avaient vite oublié son séjour à Azkaban pour envoyer à Harry leurs condoléances - Fudge avait apparement jugé nécessaire de préciser dans son discours que Sirius avait "joué son rôle de parrain envers Harry Potter de façon modèle"...  
Harry descendit la dernière marche et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Comme il l'avait deviné, de nombreux élèves lui lancèrent des "salut Harry!" tandis qu'il passait devant les différentes tables. Soudain, arrivé quelques mètres devant celle de Gryffondor, il sentit une fulgurante douleur derrière la nuque, comme si quelqu'un tentait de l'électrocuter par derrière. Il pressa de toutes ses forces ses paumes sur la partie douloureuse, mais cela se révéla inutile: après quelques secondes, il s'écroula sur le sol, persuadé que Voldemort avait eu raison de lui.  
  
'DUBBLEDORE!' Harry se retourna.Il était de retour dans la salle du ministère de la magie, la salle du voile... Neville se trouvait à ses côtés, et Albus Dumbledore au sommet des gradins. C'était à ce moment précis qu'Harry avaient cru qu'ils étaient tous sauvés... et Dumbledore se précipita en bas des gradins pour prendre part à la bataille générale, et il stoppa la plupart des Mangemorts encore debouts, et il ne resta plus alors que deux adversaires qui continuaient à se battre... 'SIRIUS!!!' hurla Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes devant l'image de son parrain encore vivant.  
  
'PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE! VITE! ' s'époumona Ron, agenouillé à côté du corps inerte d'Harry. 'HARRY FAIT UN MALAISE!' 'Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh', lança Dumbledore à Hagrid tout en s'éloignant de la table des professeurs. Les élèves s'étaient agglutinés autours d'Harry, Ron et Hermione telles des mouches sur un morceau de sucre. Dumbledore s'avança parmis eux en lançant des "Laissez passer!" et des "écartez-vous", et enfin il parvint auprès d'Harry, étendu sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle.  
  
Sirius se baissa pour éviter un sort de Bellatrix, puis éclata de rire: 'Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça!' hurla-t'il en riant comme un dément. Harry réagit immédiatement. Bien que ceci était incroyable, il avait une deuxième chance de sauver son parrain, et il ne comptait pas la gâcher. 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' rugit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Bellatrix qui, figée, bascula sur le côté et tomba violemment sur le flan. 'Bien joué, Harry!' s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry. Il s'agenouilla tout en insistant pour que les autres élèves s'écartent puis parla doucement à son oreille: 'Reviens à toi, Harry...'  
  
'Oui, bien joué, Potter...' souffla une voix aigüe derrière lui. Harry se retourna et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Voldemort le fixait, un horrible rictus aux lèvres. 'Et bien joué aussi pour la Prophécie...' dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête les bris de verre en bas des gradins. 'Par contre, tu aurais pû faire mieux pour ton ami...' Neville gisait à côté de lui, les yeux grands ouverts mais affreusement dépourvus de vie. 'NEVILLE!' hurla-t'il. 'Désolé, je crois que ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler: il ne se réveillera pas!' lança Voldemort en riant d'un rire sans joie.'AVADA KEDAVRA!' rugit- il subitement en pointant sa baguette sur Harry, qui reçu instantanément le sort en pleine poitrine.  
  
Harry se mit à cracher du sang sur le dallage et les élèves amassés autours de lui se reculèrent d'un même mouvement, partagés entre horreur et dégoût. 'Mon dieu, Harry!' s'exclama Dumbledore. 'Aidez-moi!' dit-il à Ron et Hermione qui l'aidèrent alors à le rouler sur le côté.  
  
Harry eût l'impression de se retrouver à la place de Sirius lorsque celui- ci était tombé à travers le voile: il se sentit basculer très lentement en arrière, puis toucha brutalement le sol. Les cris qu'il entendait disparurent soudainement, tandis qu'un vent froid le transpersait avec un bruit de rafale.  
  
Harry avait à présent des convulsions, et Dumbledore tentait vainement de le maintenir contre le sol. Le sang coulait toujours en abondance de sa bouche. 'Tenez-le!' s'écria Dumbledore à Ron et Hermione, tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette magique.  
  
Harry ne sentit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien et peu à peu, tandis qu'un brouillard épais tombait devant ses yeux, il s'éleva au-dessus de la salle du voile.  
  
'Curo! CURO!' lança Dumbledore en effectuant un mouvement de baguette rapide et désespéré. Harry continua cependant de convulser; le sortilège de Dumbledore était inefficace.  
  
Les lèvres de Voldemort bougèrent, Sirius tomba lui aussi à la renverse et Harry ne vit plus rien.  
  
Mme Pomfresh arriva aux côtés de Dumbledore, accompagnée d'Hagrid. 'Ecartez-vous!' lança-t'elle au directeur. Elle tenta un autre sort, puis un deuxième; aucun ne semblait fonctionner. 'Que peut-on faire?' s'écria le professeur Mac Gonagall à Dumbledore.  
  
'DUBBLEDORE!' s'exclama Neville. Harry était à nouveau debout à ses côté, sur les gradins, et là-haut s'élevait la majestueuse silhouette de Dumbledore. A nouveau, celui-ci se précipita en bas des marches; à nouveau, il paralysa la plupart des Mangemorts, et à nouveau, Sirius lança avec un rire provocateur: 'Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça!' Harry avait un choix terrible à faire: laisser mourir Sirius, ou se sacrifier lui-même et ainsi donner la victoire à Voldemort qui tuerait Neville et tout les gens qu'il aime... 'SIRIUS!' Le deuxième sort de Bellatrix le frappa de plein fouet, mais, contrairement à la première fois, les yeux de Sirius ne s'agrandir pas sous le choc. Au contraire, celui-ci les dirigea une dernière fois vers Harry, et avec un sourire, il tomba lentement et disparu derrière le voile.  
  
'Il n'y a plus rien à faire...' murmura Madame Pomfresh devant le corps sans vie d'Harry. A peine eût-elle dit cela qu'un halo lumineux se forma devant leurs yeux ébahis. Il enveloppa Harry et entra en lui par ses narines et sa bouche entrouverte.  
  
'SIRIUS!' s'entendit hurler Harry. ' SIRIUS!...'  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Dumbledore était penché sur lui et tout les élèves de Poudlard l'entouraient, tout comme cette nuit où il était revenu d'un cimetière avec à ses côtés le corps inanimé de Cédric... 'Harry?' dit Dumbledore. 'Tu te sents bien?' Harry se releva en vacillant.  
  
Il avait fait son choix, le meilleur choix. Le choix de la vie. 


End file.
